


Jueves

by Crazy_Fangirl_27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, spoiler: Implied character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl_27/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette sighed. "I don't know Alya. If I was prettier, or a little bit smarter, if I was special, like out of a magazine, maybe then, I would have the courage to go across the wagon and would ask for his name" (Inspired by the song "Jueves" by the spanish band "La oreja de Van Gogh")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jueves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Crazy Fangirl here, with yet another Adrienette story. This is kind of fluff, with a mix of angst. It was inspired by one of my favorite songs: "Jueves" by the spanish band "La oreja de van gogh". Said song was inspired on the attacks that happened the thursday 11 of march of 2004 in Spain. I'ts a beautiful song, and it kind of reminded me of these cinnamon rolls, so i wrote this! Hope you like it.
> 
> Love you all!

Marinette had a routine.

Every day she woke up, mostly late, and took as shower. She rushed to go out, same outfit as always, grabbing her bag and a croissant for breakfast. She ran to the metro station, in hopes she hadn't lost her train. She never did. The young designer would get off on her stop and begin her day as an intern in the Agreste's central office, the biggest fashion company in the world. Always the same, no major changes, and there was a lack of the excitement she first felt when she started the internship. She had a routine and, really, she was bored.

She was bored of doing the same thing. She was bored of the croissants. She was bored of the same 5 outfits she had always worn. She was bored of the same hairstyle, two pigtails with red ribbons. She was bored of the same chores that were assigned to her, normally consisting on bringing coffee, making copies and bring stuff to the designers. Hell, even Chloé Bourgeois' constant bullying made her yawn. Her life had become dull as fuck.

Until that Thursday.

As usual, she rushed into the train. And as she got in, a guy got in too. He was tall, blonde, and had the most beautiful green eyes. They got her so enchanted, that she tripped on the way to her seat. She prepared herself from the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms on holding hers, in order to stop her from falling. She opened her eyes and found the owner of those gorgeous eyes, smiling. She felt her face heat up as she stood up and separated from the guy, muttering a quiet "Thank you". She moved to her seat, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Oh Alya, I looked like a foolish fool!" she told to the person on the other side of the phone, dropping herself on her bed. The mentioned chuckled at the girl's language. Only she would say something like 'foolish fool'. "Don't worry too much about it Mari. It's not like you're ever going to see him again."

'Yeah, she's right' she thought after hanging up the phone. 'There's two thousands million people in this city, what are the odds on seeing him again?'

Apparently, they were really high.

The next Thursday was one of the few days that Marinette got up early. She even got time to pick some extra coffee and a treat for her friend Nathanaël, another intern in her department. She was in a very good mood, humming and dancing lightly to one of her favorite songs. But of course, Marinette being Marinette, something had to go wrong. She bumped against someone, and even though she had enough luck of not spilling any coffee, or dropping the pastries, her notebook fell into the floor, along with all of the ripped pages, that scattered around the wagon. She started to pick them up, and lifted her head in order to see the person she had ran into. That person decided to do the same, and they bumped their heads, moaning in pain, and she finally faced the person, who turned out to be no other but mister green eyes. She squeaked and felt her face turn red, quickly picking up her stuff. She left to her usual seat, not before saying a high-pitched "Sorry!" God, wasn't she embarrassed.

Needless to say, she was very indignant when Nathanaël laughed at her, once she told him the story. "I'm sorry Mari, but what luck do you have? You tripped in front of this guy, and make a fool of yourself, and then you find him again, and you make a fool of yourself, again. It's just funny" he said chuckling "You need to tell me what happens next Thursday"

She ignored the last comment. There was no way that the universe would arrange them meeting again, right? RIGHT?

Boy was she wrong.

Apparently this guy, who the girl had nicknamed Chat Noir, because his eyes reminded her of a cat's and he would always wear something black, had decided that he would take the same train as her every day, and would turn her into a shy mess. Even though, it was exciting, as everyday she would learn something new about him. For example, she discovered that he fenced, as one day he got into the train, and his sword, which she discovered later, was called a foil, and mask was sticking out. He practiced piano, learning of it after seeing him studying some scores. He liked puns, awful puns that made her groan internally. He was really kind, always helping however that needed it. She slowly fell in love, and that was a problem.

"Girl, you need to get a grip! You've been crushing on this guy for three months now, and you don't even know his name! You need to woman up and ask him after all, you always said he looks familiar, maybe you already know him"

Marinette sighed. "I don't know Alya. If I was prettier, or a little bit smarter, if I was special, like out of a magazine, maybe then, I would have the courage to go across the wagon and would ask for his name"

She let muffled screams of frustration into her pillow, and Alya rubbed circles on her back in comfort. "Mari, Mari, Mari, what am I going to do with you?"

Marinette got into the subway, looking the best she had ever looked. That was her last day as an intern, and the executives had asked them all to come presentable, as there would be a celebration, and a ceremony announcing which of them would be offered stable jobs in the company. She, along other inters in the design department, had agreed to wear one of their creations to the office. The girl had opted on using a long blue skirt, and a yellow blouse. She had decided to pick her hair up in a bun, secured with a bow, leaving two pieces of hair rest on each side of her face. Her makeup was light, only using some eyeliner, blush and lipstick. She looked stunning, but it would be a lie to say she had only done it because she wanted to impress her co-workers. Hope of catching the attention of certain blond boy had also been on Marinette's mind when getting ready in the morning.

She got into the train, nervously playing with her skirt. She looked around, and found Chat Noir sitting on his usual spot, looking extremely bored. He looked at her for a second, before returning to the same position as before, looking at the window, with no emotion in his face. He yawned, his breath splattering on the glass, and Marinette couldn't' help but blink away the tears threatening to come out. Was she really that simple? Was her efforts on looking good had been in vain?

She looked to the ground, in order to cover her face, when she felt a pair of eyes looking intensively at her. The girl lifted her head, only to lock her gaze with some familiar green-eyes. She blushed furiously, and so did the boy. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, shaking. He turned his face to face the window.

The girl could barely breathe, suddenly feeling really small. How had this guy been able to make his way into her heart, making her feel this way?

The days passed, and Marinette fell even deeper for him. Even if between them, only silence was exchanged. Her feelings for him grew and grew, with every glance, every gesture, and every blush. And so did her worry. How could this have happened? And what was she going to do?

One day, when she and some of her co-workers went out for lunch, she broke down. Nathanaël had asked her, mockingly, how things with Chat Noir were going, when the young designer turned into a sobbing mess. Rose and Myléne, who worked as personal assistants for some executives, comforted the girl, while Alix and Alya, both on Marketing, glared at the red-head, who looked confused and scared. "I, I'm sorry Mari, I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic for you"

She sniffed. "I-it's o-okay Nath, d-don't worry a-about it" the bluenette said between sobs "it's just that, I-I f-feel s-so stupid! I've been in love with this g-guy for m-months a-and I d-don't even know his name!" she sighed in exasperation, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Alya stood up and walked towards the designer, kneeling before her. "Now you listen to me Mari, and you listen to me right. You're an awesome girl. You're kind, caring, funny, talented, and beautiful and so much more. You're getting a clothing line with Gabriel Agreste, for crying out loud! Gabriel Agreste, the scariest boss ever, who listens to your advice, who ignores most of us, but treats you as an equal. You are a kick-ass woman, who should be proud of who she is. You're confident Mari, and you know that. You just need to put it in action, woman up and talk to the guy!" she said, excitedly "So tomorrow you're asking his name, ok?"

Marinette nodded shyly. "Yeah..."

"I can't hear you!" Alya exclaimed, enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" the designer responded.

"Are you going to do tomorrow? " Alix said, loudly.

"I'm going to talk to him!"

"And what are you going to ask for?" Rose questioned high-pitched

"I´m going to get his name!"

"And are you going to back out?" Nathanaël said, smirking.

"Most likely, so I'll need help!"

"Then we're going with you!" Myléne exclaimed.

"we believe in you Mari" Alya said. "You can do this!"

"I can do this!"

"I can't do this!"

The girl turned around, ready to go to the farthest sit she could find, so that the next day she could go back to her usual routine of watching from afar. Unfortunately for her, there were people to stop her. Alya and Alix held her by her arms, while Nathanaël gave her a reprimand look. She smiled at him, guilty, and the artist just rolled his eyes. The girls let her go and proceeded to stand in front of her. "Girl, you're not going to back out. Take a deep breath and go!"

She followed her first order, and turned around to face the boy that in that moment she dreaded so much to see. The designer swallowed her pride and slowly made her way towards the blond, feeling smaller with every step she took. She arrived, shaking in anticipation. The girl opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Gladly for her, the boy was facing the opposite way, so he didn't watched the nervous state she was in. Marinette turned her look to her friends, who gave her encouraging smiles and thumbs up. "I can do this" she thought "they believe in me"

Meanwhile, Alya gave Marinette and apologetic look, once the designer wasn't looking. "Alya" Alix said "Are we going to tell her she's in love with our boss's son?"

"Never in a million years, pixie"

Marinette turned once again, filled with confidence that immediately disappeared once she saw the guy. "H-hi!" she said, barely enough for him to hear. He circled in order to face her, and gave her a smile that made her knees weak. "Hi"

She tried to remember what Alya had told her to do. "I-I'm Marinette" she squeaked. The blond offered his hand, and she took it hesitantly. "Adrien" he said, and his voice almost made her swoon. She smiled awkwardly at him, slowly letting go. "U-um, g-goodbye!" she exclaimed, turning around for the thousand time that day. "Great move Mari" she though, sarcastically. She was about to leave, when the thought stroke her mind "Marinette, you need to tell him. You need to go up to him and tell him how you feel. You don't know what's going to happen. You better do things now"

She slowly walked up to hime again, confidence slowly winning against her fears. "A-Adrien" she stammered, mentally cursing herself. "He must think I'm just a stupid girl" the girl thought, feeling like shit. But time stopped, as the boy started talking.

"I don't really know you Marinette, at least not how I would want to, but I feel like I know you" he said, rubbing the back of his neck "I feel like I know the pretty girl who sits in front of me on the subway. Who designs beautiful clothes in her pink sketchbook. Who doodles kitties and ladybugs on the edge of the pages. Who takes pastries to work, the most constant being chocolate cookies. Who sticks out her tongue when is concentrated in something. who is a little clumsy but in a cute way" he sighed, and Marinette felt like fainting "Every day you don't come it's torture. I get extremely bored when you're not around. I missed you, these past week you haven't been coming"

Marinette opened her mouth in shock. He, he noticed her? He missed her? He didn't though she was an idiot? It was like a dream come true. "In pure honesty" the boy continued, "The only reason I take this train is because of you. You and that beautiful smile. You and those gorgeous eyes. You and that kind and warm personality. You, that mysterious girl whom I've been trying to talk this past few months, unsuccessfully. Honestly, I was glad when you approached me"

The designer's face was a crimson red. She searched in her mind for the right words to say, when the train stopped, and the lights turned off. In a spike of courage, she searched for his face, and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together. She could tell he was surprised, but the blond quickly melted into the kiss. It was sweet, passionate, and full of love. A minute later, they separated, gasping for air. "Wow" he said, making her giggle. He gave her a small kiss, gently caressing her face. "Marinette, I love you" the blond whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Marinette, sighed, staring into his eyes, thanks to the light emitted by Alya's phone, who was recording the whole thing. But she didn't care about that. She didn't care about her friends being there. she didn't care about the passengers that were looking at them. She didn't care about getting late to work. She didn't care about the people that were questioning the sudden stop of the train. She didn't care about the people starting to freak out. She didn't care about anything that wasn't that moment. All that mattered was him and her. "I love you too" she said sighing.

And then the bomb went off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY


End file.
